


SONGVIDEO: Perfect

by Rhianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songvideo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supernatural songvideo set to a shortened version of Alanis Morissette's "Perfect". Nothing Dean does is ever good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SONGVIDEO: Perfect

[Perfect - A Supernatural songvideo](http://www.hidden-muse.com/songvideos/SPN_Perfect_by_Rhianne.wmv)

(Right-click and 'Save target as').

**Lyrics: Perfect, by Alanis Morissette**

_Sometimes is never quite enough  
If you're flawless, then you'll win my love   
Don't forget to win first place   
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face _

_Be a good boy  
Try a little harder   
You've got to measure up   
And make me prouder _

_How long before you screw it up  
How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up   
With everything I do for you   
The least you can do is keep up _

_Be a good girl  
You've gotta try a little harder   
That simply wasn't good enough   
To make us proud _

_I'll live through you  
I'll make you what I never was   
If you're the best, then maybe so am I   
Compared to him, compared to her   
I'm doing this for your own damn good   
You'll make up for what I blew   
What's the problem...why are you crying _

_Be a good boy  
Push a little further now   
That wasn't fast enough   
To make us happy   
We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect_

**Disclaimer** : I claim no ownership over these lyrics. The song, its lyrics and music are copyright to the original artist.


End file.
